This invention relates to a liquid displacement apparatus which has a displacement means for displacing liquid contained within a liquid filled container member. The liquid filled container member may be surrounded by a supply or reservoir of liquid, or may be connected remotely. Preferrably, the liquid utilized by the apparatus is water. As the liquid or water is removed from the container member, water from the water supply or reservoir will move into the container member through an inlet means, thus replenishing the displaced water. This movement of the water from the container may be used to turn an electric generator, and therefor generate electricity. The movement or displacement of water may be caused by different methods, including removal by a conventional windmill system, or an evaporation system consisting of a lens. Water is thus being used as a means for transferring energy from the wind and sun to an electric generator. Water evaporated from the water container by an evaporation system may be let into the surrounding atmosphere, or may be channeled through a condenser so that it may be converted back into liquid form and collected for possible residential, commercial, or industrial use. Water displaced by the windmill system and the evaporation system may be returned to the supply or reservoir for re-use when an electric generator is utilized.